In U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,125 (Lankton et al), a process is disclosed for the removal of organic halide compounds from an effluent waste gas wherein the waste gas is sequentially compressed to separate water vapor and organic halide compounds, and to contact the resulting compressed gas having a reduced concentration of organic halide compounds with an adsorbent to produce an effluent waste gas containing essentially no detectable quantities of organic halide compounds.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,621 (Robbins et al), a process is disclosed for separating a condensable gas from a non-condensable gas by switching at least three adsorber beds which preferentially adsorb the condensable gas wherein the desorption of a spent adsorber bed is conducted under a vacuum while purging the bed with a non-condensable gas and at least a portion of the gas stream recovered from the discharge of the vacuum pump is recycled to the spent adsorber bed being regenerated.